Johnny Rico
General John D. "Johnny" Rico is an Argentinian general and former marine in the Mobile Infantry. While starting out as a normal soldier, Rico slowly came to represent the ideals that were held dear by the United Citizen Federation (UCF), a brave, loyal and gallant soldier. After graduating from high school in Buenos Aires, Rico enlisted in the Federal Service with his best friend Carl Jenkins in order to chase his girlfriend, Carmen Ibanez. While Jenkins joined Military Intelligence and Ibanez became a spaceship pilot, Johnny enlisted in the Mobile Infantry. During training, Johnny was promoted to squad leader but was demoted shortly after a live-fire training incident which caused the life of one of his men. This caused him to consider leaving the force until an asteroid launched by the Arachnids destroyed his home town of Buenos Aires. During his service, Rico quickly began to set himself apart from the other soldiers in the Mobile Infantry and even set the events in motion that lead to the capture of the Brain Bug, significantly weakening the Arachnids' leadership. Years later, Rico was promoted to General and became a prominent figure in UCF propaganda as an example of the ideal soldier. Battle vs. Commander Shepard (by So-Pro Warrior) Commander Shepard: Johnny Rico: On the bug planet of Klendathu the Hero of Planet P Johnny Rico and 4 soldiers of the Mobile Infantry are clearing out an area infested with "Bugs". After clearing the area Rico looks up into the sky and notices a strange ship heading to the planet and notice it land nearby. Johnny radios command and asks if they had sent any new ships into the area and command replies "No." Johnny figures that something is up and orders his men to follow him to the landing site of the ship. At the landing site Commander Shepard exits out of the shuttle with 4 Alliance Marines. "Remember men the MSV Wakanda was last reported near this planet called Klendathu. We are here to find the ship and look for any survivors." Shepard said "Sir do we know anything about the ships location, what happened, and the natives of this planet?" A Marine asks "All we know is that the last transmission mentioned something about heavily armed and armored mercs." Shepard replied "Now let's move out!" Shepard said "Sir yes sir." The Marines reply. Shepard and the Marines leave the shuttle and head into the nearby hills to scout for crash site. 4 hours later... Shepard and his men are on their way back to the shuttle as they have found no signs of the wreckage and think that a search from the Normandy would be better. However Shepard orders his men to get behind the rocks and orders the Marine with the M-92 Sniper to aim at the shuttle. The Marines ask what is going on and Shepard replies saying that he saw men near the shuttle. The Marine Sniper looks through the scoop and sees Rico and the 4 Mobile Infantry soldiers searching the shuttle. "Sir what are your orders?" The Sniper asks "They must be mercs but I've never seen mercs with that kind of armor before." Shepard says "Well sir by the looks of it they are well armed and well armored." A Marine says. Shepard nods his head and the sniper takes aim at the Mobile Infantry soldier at the door of the shuttle. "Sir you better take a look at this I've never seen tech like this be..." A Mobile Infantry tries to say but is shot through the head and falls down with a hole through his head . "SNIPER!" A Mobile Infantry soldier yells "TAKE COVER!!" Rico yells Just then another thermal bullet strikes the side of the shuttle and Rico and the Mobile Infantry soldier get behind nearby rocks for cover. "We need a counter sniper." Rico says One of the Mobile Infantry take out their Morita MkI Assault Rifle and attaches a scope to it making a Morita Sniper and looks for the sniper. "I need someone to run out and act like bait." The MI Sniper says One of the MI soldiers volunteers and runs out into the open to another rock. The Alliance Marine sniper sees him and fires but misses but the MI Sniper is able to locate his position and fires at the Alliance Sniper and puts a bullet through his head . Shepard heads up to the Alliance Sniper and grabs the M-92 Mantis and looks for the MI Sniper and locates him. The MI Sniper however kept his eyes on the Alliance Snipers location and fires at Shepard but Shepard is able to duck down behind the rock and quickly locates the MI Sniper and fires putting a thermal shot in his head . Shepard finds the M-92 Mantis out of ammo and orders his men to charge at Rico and the MI soldiers. His Alliance Marines get out of cover and cautiously move towards Rico and the MI Soldiers. Rico sees this and orders his men to open fire and the MI Soldiers return fire with their Morita's. A Alliance Marine with his M-8 Avenger fires at a MI but the MI soldier gets back behind the rock and as the Alliance Marine gets down to reload the MI Soldier stands up and fires uses his Grenade Launcher to fire a Grenade at the Alliance Marine and blow him out from cover . Shepard fires his M-8 Avenger at the MI soldier and is able to hit him a couple a times in the chest , Shepard and his men continue to move up and a Alliance Marine with his M-9 Tempest runs to a rock but a MI soldier with a Morita Carbine jumps out and tries to kill the Alliance Marine but the combination of his armor and kinetic barriers protects him and empties his entire thermal clip into the MI , but as he continues to run Rico sees him and with the Kinetic barrier still recharging he fires a lot of his rounds at the Alliance Marine and kills him after penetrating the shield and armor . Rico falls turns to see Shepard and a Alliance Marine running towards some rocks for cover and tries to fire but finds himself out of ammo and fires his grenade at Shepard and the Alliance Marine. Shepard is blown against a rock but survives but the Alliance Marine is not so lucky and is torn apart . Shepard gets up and sees Rico and fires his M-8 Avenger but Rico gets back into cover and takes out his Vektor CP1 Pistol. Shepard moves towards Rico's position and right as he turns Rico hits the M-8 Avenger up and kicks Shepard in the chest. Shepard loses grip of his gun and tries to crawl towards it but Rico kicks it away and tries to shoot Shepard in the head but Shepard is able to kick Johnny off his feet and makes him lose his pistol. Shepard gets up right as Rico does and tries to hit Johnny in the head but Johnny blocks with his arm and headbutts Shepard in the head. Shepard stumbles back and notices Rico heading for his pistol and goes for his M-3 Predator. Rico picks up his Vektor CP1 and fires a few shots at Shepard but the Kinetic Barrier protect Shepard who pulls out his M-3 Predator and fires 5 shots into Rico's stomach . The Hero of Planet P falls down dead and Shepard raises his pistol in the air and yells in Victory "FOR THE ALLIANCE!!" Winner: Commander Shepard 'Expert's Opinion' While Rico's gun had more ammo then Shepard's. Shepard brought in the better armor that protected more then the MI Standard Issue Armor. Plus the crucial X-Factors of Training, and Combat Experience brought the win to Commander Shepard. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Miles Quaritch (by Samurai96) Rico: Quaritch: On Pandora Johnny Rico and 4 Mobile Infatrymen land on the planet to search for Arachnid activity. Meanwhile Miles Quaritch and 4 RDA soldiers are searching for signs of the Na'vi. Trecking through the jungle a RDA soldier sees Rico and the Mobile Infantrymen and warns Quaritch who orders his men to open fire on them thinking they could be a threat to the mining operations. A RDA fires his Assault Rifle and kills a Mobile Infantry soldier .Rico and his men are alerted and return fire with their Morita Mk III's. One of the mobile Infantry soldiers are able to hit and kill a RDA soldier . Rico meanwhile fires his grenade laucher and kills another RDA soldier . Quaritch orders his men to retreat and they do but a Mobile Infatry soldier tosses a MX-90 Hand Grenade and kills another RDA but unfortunately when he begins to chase after them he his killed by a Proximety Mine . Rico and his last 2 men give chase until they see Quaritch and his last men enter their AMP suits and open fire with their GAU-90 killing a Mobile Infantry soldier . Rico and his last Infatrymen retreat and head back to the dropship with Miles and his RDA soldier close behind. Miles and his soldier in their AMP suits are searching for Rico and the Mobile Infatrymen and then see the dropship and Quaritch orders his man to check it out. As he does he sees The Mobile Infantries Marauder Suits and then they both fire their M2A 5-2 Flamethrowers but the RDA trooper barely dodges it and starts running towards Quaritch but just then Rico and his Federation soldier in their Maraduer suits step out and open fire with their Morita Cross Heavy Machinegun and M648 Vulcan Rotary Cannon riddling the AMP suit with bullets and killing the RDA trooper . Quaritch fires his GAU-90 which penetrates the Maraduer suit and kills the Mobile Infantrymen inside of the suit .Rico moves forward with his Marauder Suit and as Quaritch tries to fire his GAU-90 Rico fires his M2A 5-2 Flamethrower and burns the GAU-90 to mush. So Quaritch has his AMP Suit take out its Knife and he charges at Rico in his Marauder Suit. Rico then flips a switch which shows a red button and then waits. As Quaritch charges in and slashes at the Maruder Suit which doesn't penetrate Rico pushes the red button and Quaritch sees the Marauder Suit jump in the air and release a blue orb which once it touches the ground explodes. It turns out that it was a Maruder M779 Ultralight-weight Howitzer which blows back Quaritch and his AMP suit which hits a tree hard. Quaritch pops off the the hatch and climbs out spitting blood out of his mouth and looks up to the Maruder suit walking towards him and so he takes out his WASP and fires at the suit but with no effect. He runs out of ammo and the Marauder hatch opens and Rico steps out to see Quaritch staring at him and takes out his Vektor CP1 and fires putting a bullet in his head . Rico raises his fist in he air and yells "FOR THE FEDERATION!!" in victory. Winner: Johnny Rico Expert's Opinion Rico won because of the better weapons, the better suit and the majority of important X-Factors on his side. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Alien Fighters Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:South American Warriors Category:Future Warriors